Une vie contre une autre
by Ignie
Summary: "Salut, Rogue, Tu te souviens de moi, c'est Dimitri, Dimitri O'Connor! Tu sais, celui que tu as sauvé... Il y a cela des années, alors que je n'avais que treize ans..." On ne peut comprendre le titre qu'à la fin de l'histoire selon moi!
1. Chapter 1

**Tout ce que vous voyez ne m'appartient point, ils sont tous, sauf Dimitri et Pierre, à la Grande J.!**

-Oh, non! Mes chaussures!

-Eh,Eh, et bien, oui Dimi', tu t'attendais à quoi à marcher comme ça avec des chaussures neuves dans les algues? C'est bien de vivre près de la mer, mais il faut faire des sacrifices!

-Oh, la ferme Pierre!

Le jeune brun, répondant au doux nom de Dimitri O'Connor s'assit et constata les dégâts. Sa nouvelle paires de baskets était ruinée! Pour échapper à son alcoolique de père, il avait décidé de partir en Bretagne, rejoindre Pierre, un correspondant qu'il avait rencontré l'année dernière, lors d'un atelier dans leur cours de français. Les deux garçons se sont tout de suite plu. Ils avaient presque tous les deux la même histoire. Dimitri a un père alcoolique et sa mère est partie on ne sait où à la naissance. Le jeune français lui, était un enfant émancipé, car ses parents étaient « inapte à assurer la garde de l'enfant » selon le juge.

-Allez Dimi', fait pas cette tête, je t'en rachèterais demain! Viens, il se fait tard, on doit rentrer au studio.

-Ouais, ouais, je sais...

Mais la bouderie du jeune anglais ne dura guère longtemps, vu qu'elle s'arrêta lorsque Pierre fit griller des pop-corn pour leur film du soir.

-Et on regarde quel chef d'œuvre ce soir?

-« Le vestige des loups-garou », lut le français sur la jaquette de la cassette qu'il avait loué le jour même, il paraît que c'est un véritable bain de sang qu'il y a là dedans, continua-t-il, enthousiaste

Dimitri, lui, ne fut pas du même avis, les films d'horreur, très peu pour lui! Mais il ne voulait pas passer pour une fillette devant son ami. Il sursauta d'ailleurs lorsque le loup-garou s'empara d'une tronçonneuse pour faire souffrir ses victimes.

-Alors, on se relâche, Mlle?

-N...Non!

Cependant, il ne fut pas mécontent de la fin du film, il envoya rapidement son ami dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur le canapé,épuisé.

Il ne fut tirer des bras de Morphée que quelques heures plus tard par un bruit de verre qui se casse. Pensant au début qu'il ne s'agissait que de Pierre, qui, maladroitement avait cassé un verre en voulant prendre de l'eau, Dimitri tenta de se rendormir.

Mais les bruits continuait. La personne, ou la chose se trouvant dans la cuisine faisait les cent pas dedans. Plus de doute possible, ce n'était pas Pierre, pensa le jeune britannique. Il se leva donc avec le plus de discrétion possible et s'en alla vers la cuisine.

Cependant, il était rongé par un dilemme. Devait-il réveiller son ami et prévenir la police ou devait-il simplement regarder ce qui se passait et faire ce qui était juste ensuite?

Il ne tint plus en place et choisi la deuxième option. Il pénétra avec mille précaution dans la cuisine sombre et demanda timidement:

-Euh... Il y a quelqu'un?

_Imbécile! Comme si on allait te répondre! Tu es au milieu de la cuisine, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne et toi, tu demandes si il y a quelqu'un!_

Le jeune garçon s'écroula alors au sol, une masse énorme lui ayant sauté dessus. Il commença à crier:

-PIE...mmmhhh!

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car la masse, se révélant être un homme, très costaud, lui avait mis sa main devant la bouche. Cependant, l'homme semblait plus affolé qu'autre chose et cherchait un objet en particulier dans sa poche. Les deux personnes entendirent alors la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et virent tout les deux un Pierre épuisé et assez en colère:

-Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé Dimi', tu as fait un cauche...

Ayant enfin retrouver sa vue à cent pour cent, le jeune français se retrouva médusé devant son ami dans une position défavorable. L'homme sortit alors un bout de bois de sa poche et hurla en direction du garçon:

_-AVADAKEDAVRA!_

Pierre se reçut alors un éclair de lumière verte et s'écroula sur la sol, pour ne plus bouger. Dimitri, lui, n'espérait qu'une seul chose, le voir se relever et lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague et que l'homme se révèle être en réalité un voisin ou quelque chose du genre...

Il n'en fut rien.

Pierre ne se releva pas.

L'homme se mit juste à rire face au corps sans vie de son ami.

_Il riait de la mort de Pierre_

-_ARRÊTE! _Hurla Dimitri.

L'homme regarda le britannique avec un sourire en coin et dit:

-Quoi? Ce n'était qu'un sale moldu, il n'y a pas à être en colère, tu devrais être _heureux _au contraire! Oh et puis, j'ai des ordres, _Immobilus!_

Dimitri eut l'impression de se recevoir une décharge électrique dans le corps. Il voulu essayer de se relever, mais sa main refusait de se soulever. Il en était de même pour toute les autres parties de son corps. Il aurait bien voulu hurler afin d'alerter le voisinage, mais même sa bouche refusait d'obéir.

L'homme masqué le hissa sur ses épaules et commença à sortir de la cuisine:

-Peuh! Je ne vais quand même pas transplaner devant un moldu, même mort!

Arrivé au salon, il dit ironiquement à son prisonnier:

-Accroche-toi bien, mon gars!

Dimitri sentit une boule dans le ventre et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva devant l'entrée d'un immense manoir. L'homme rentra dans la grande demeure et cria:

-Je l'ai!

-Ah! Enfin! cria un autre homme, avec de longs cheveux blonds platines.

-Il commençait à s'énerver! susurra une femme aux cheveux noirs hirsutes.

Les trois personnes entrèrent dans une salle où se tenait un homme à tête de serpent.

-OÙ EST MON SOUFFRE DOULEUR DU JOUR? hurla-t-il, IL ME LE FAUT!

-I...il est là Maître! répondit l'homme qui tenait Dimitri en le lançant par terre

-Ah, Merci Rastaban, encore un peu, et j'allais me défouler sur Petitgrow!

-Maieuh! couina le petit homme.

Le dénommé Rastaban jeta Dimitri à terre et annula le sortilège d'immobilité. À peine eut il retrouvé l'usage de ses mouvements, que le jeune garçon se releva et fonça vers la porte. Mais, courant sans vraiment regarder, il rentra tête la première dans le lard de Lucius Malefoy, qui, en le plaquant à terre, arracha une manche de son pyjama. L'un des mangemort se pencha alors sur lui et s'immobilisa. Il se tourna vers un autre mangemort et dit:

-Avery... Viens voir ça...

Le concerné se pencha avec dédain sur le pauvre Dimitri, qui apparemment, aimait beaucoup se retrouver ventre à terre aujourd'hui. Il écarquilla ses yeux à la vue de l'épaule du garçon et Voldemort commença, las:

-Bon, elle a quoi de joli l'épaule de l'ahuri?

-M...Maître, je crois que ce..._sang mélé, _fait partie de ma famille

Ce fut un choc pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Il saisit sa baguette et hurla en direction d'Avery:

_-ENDOLORIS!_

Le mangemort s'écroula contre un mur sous les yeux horrifiés et plein d'incompréhension de Dimitri. Sang-mélé? Endoloris? Tous ses mots lui étaient inconnus. Quand à l'homme à face de serpent, il s'approcha du mangemort un peu sonné et lui cria:

-PEUX-TU M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI CE...CE... CE TRUC FAIT PARTI DE TA FAMILLE?

-Mais...Maître, je n'en sais rien... à moins que... Ma sœur, Carmen, a eut des rapport avec un moldu, qu'elle a quittée ensuite. Elle a voulue revenir à la maison, mais comme elle avait salie notre sang, on l'a tuée... Je pense, que ce garçon, est le fruit de la courte liaison qu'elle a eut...

Voldemort regarda Dimitri et dit:

-Même si ce garçon est un...sang-mélé (Il eut bizarrement un mal fou à le prononcer), il est le neveu d'Avery... Je ne peux me résoudre à le tuer. Nous allons donc l'enrôler chez nous et en faire un vrai magemort...

-Et si je ne veux pas? répondit Dimitri dans un accès de hardiesse, qu'il regretta aussitôt.

-Si tu ne veux pas, murmura mielleusement Voldemort, je te ferais tellement souffrir avant que tu ne meures que tu oublieras même de hurler...

Le teint du garçon devint blême et le seigneur des ténèbres ordonna qu'il soit conduit au cachot. Il se retourna près de ses mangemort et dit:

-Relevez Avery, je ne veux pas qu'il pourrisse sur mon parquet!

Lucius aida alors le mangemort et demanda:

-ça va?

-Oui, mais je sens que ce n'est que le début de mes souffrances, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

-Bien, cet incident réglé, dit le seigneur des ténèbres, commençons à préparer le plan « Potter »...

Tous approuvèrent dans l'assistance. Tous, sauf un (village d'irréductibles gaulois! Quoi? Ah c'est pas ça désolé...), Donc, tous sauf une personne, qui déglutit difficilement et qui aurait voulu intervenir lorsque le garçon se fit capturer.

Cette personne, c'est Severus Rogue, agent double de Dumbledore depuis peu, et qui va, dés la fin de la réunion, faire part de la nouvelle au directeur de l'école.

**OooOoOoOoOoOo**

-Alors, c'était bien un sorcier, murmura Dumbledore dans sa barbe. Le ministère ne s'est pas trompé, il y a bien un sorcier de treize dont on viens tout juste de détecter la Trace, et les mangemorts l'ont capturé, c'est bien cela Severus?

-Oui, , répondit solennellement le jeune trentenaire.

-Allons, Severus, inutile d'être aussi plat! Appelez moi Albus!

-Euh... Bien...Albus...

-Bref, si je vous est appelé, ce n'est pas pour vous corriger dans votre façon de parler, ni pour vous conseiller sur votre goût vestimentaire, non, c'est pour que vous me rameniez ce garçon à Poudlard!

-P...Pardon?

-Vous m'avez bien entendu Severus! C'est un jeune sorcier, il a treize ans, et doit étudier à Poudlard, il a déjà d'ailleurs perdu deux précieuses années, et je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un mangemort!

-Mais,...Albus, si je me fais prendre, c'en est fini de mon statut d'agent double chez les mangemorts, ainsi que de ma vie d'ailleurs!

-C'est là, que mon cerveau hyperpuissant s'est mis en marche et nous a concocté un plan du tonnerre! Voldemort vous fait confiance, et je pense qu'il n'hésitera pas à … « torturer » le nouveau venu, lorsqu'il demandera qu'on le raccompagne à sa cellule, proposez-vous pour y aller et ,... « oubliez » de fermer la porte!, je ne doute pas que ce jeune garçon trouvera une sortie par lui-même, et attendez-le dehors, puis, ramenez-le moi! C'est aussi simple que cela!

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grinça Severus, on voit bien que ce n'est pas lui, l'espion...

-Je vous demande pardon, mon cher Severus?

-Non, rien...

-Bien, le plan commence dés maintenant, et... Prenez une tartelette au citron chez les elfes de maison, le jeune aura sûrement faim!

-...Mais Albus, il n'aime peut-être pas le citron...

-Baliverne tout le monde aime le citron!

-Pas moi...

-Vous êtes bizarre Severus...

Sur cette phrase complètement déplacée, le jeune professeur de potion quitta le bureau et parti en direction du manoir Jedusor.

**OooOoOoOoOoOo**

-AHAHAHAHAH! C'est poilant de torturer des sorciers sans défense, ria Voldemort!

-Oui, maître, c'est vraiment plaisant, répondit Severus.

À leurs pieds, se tordant de douleur, se trouvait Dimitri qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de se délivrer de son sortilège d'immobilisation.

-Mais...Lassant au bout d'un moment, qui voudrait bien le ramener dans sa cellule, mon..._jouet _s'est « endormi »...

-Je vais y aller Maître, si cela ne vous gène pas...

-Mais faites, Severus, faites...

Le mangemort prit alors le garçon dans ses bras et parti avec lui , sous les protestions des certains mangemorts, entre autres parce que la manière dont il parlait faisait « lèche-cul » et d'autre part parce qu'il prenait un sang-mélé avec une douceur « immonde ». Sur le chemin le menant au cachot, il prit un moment pour regarder le garçon plus attentivement. Si il n'avait pas la même marque de naissance qu'Avery, il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était son neveu, il avait les cheveux bruns, le mangemorts les avaient roux. Il avait les yeux marrons, Avery les avaient bleus. Il se souvint cependant des rares fois où il avait vu Carmen Avery, avant qu'elle ne meurent et remarqua que son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il devait surement tenir ses cheveux marrons de son père, et surement, une partie de son caractère... Mais, ça, il aurait le temps d'y penser...

Il déposa le corps inconscient du garçon et fit semblant de tâter ses poches

-Et bien? Où ais-je donc mis ses clés? dit il ironiquement, et bien tant pis, j'espère juste que ce garçon n'aura pas l'idée d'ouvrir cette porte!

Il partit attendre dehors en pensant toutefois à prendre une tartelette au citron avant, afin d'éviter les foudres du directeur de Poudlard...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Dimitri se réveilla avec des tonnes de courbatures et vit les cachots. Il ne voulut pas faire une autre séance de « copinage » avec l'homme à face de serpent et commença à chercher une sortie. Il alla instinctivement à la porte et essaya d'ouvrir

_Mais ce que tu peux être con! Tu crois vraiment que ces gens auront « oublier » de fermer la porte de la cellule..._

Le jeune homme s'éclata la tête la première sur le sol crasseux, interloqué... Il était libre!

Il ne se fit pas prier et sortit du manoir en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire repérer. Une fois dehors, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et commença à courir. Mais il tomba de fatigue et de douleur dû à ses courbatures sur l'herbe fraîche et s'endormit. Un homme sortit des buissons, hissa Dimitri sur ses épaules et disparut dans un crac sonore...

R**eviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors, Merci à Mackensy, Monkey S. et à HeleneMalvezin pour leurs reviews j'espère que vous en laisserez aussi dans ce chapitre ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs qui verront cela! ET, je n'ai pas de crocs, vous pouvez critiquer, mon style n'est pas des meilleurs, et surtout, si l'un des personnages commence à tourner « Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu » dites-le moi absolument!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Lorsque Dimitri se réveilla, il s'attendait à se retrouver à nouveau dans les cachots, étend donné qu'il s'était endormi à moins de cents mètres du manoir, mais il n'en fut rien. Il s'était réveillé dans un espèce des dortoir de pensionnat, tout cas, c'est ce que la salle avec tous les lits lui donnait l'impression d'être. Il tourna la tête et tomba à la renverse près à crier en revoyant l'un des homme en noir. Se rendant compte de cela, Severus se jeta sur lui et lui plaqua les mains sur la bouche.

-Hurle pas, Malheureux! Si Mrs. Pomfresh nous entends, elle va me virer d'ici, et tu devras te traîner tout seul jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore!

-Dum...bubble?

-Dum**bledore!** dit Severus, exaspéré. Tiens, il doit nous attendre, viens.

-Ah non! Je ne veux pas vous suivre!

-Ton cerveau de cornichon n'a toujours pas compris que je ne suis pas avec les mangemorts? Si tu es là, c'est que je t'ai sauvé! Ah, ces jeunes, _donnez leur le manche, ils vous chient sur le balai..._

-Et c'est de qui ça?

-De moi... Ah et, voulait que tu te requinque un peu avant, tiens, dit il en donnant la tartelette, régale-toi...

-Mais... C'est à quoi? Demanda Dimitri avec crainte en voyant la masse jaune gluante sur le dessus de gâteau.

-Au citron...

-BEURK!

-Chut! siffla Pomfresh.

Severus manqua d'éclater de rire en ayant entendu le cri de dégoût du jeune garçon. Il se contenta d'un petit sourire nerveux et aida Dimitri à se relever:

-Mais...demanda le jeune homme, où-suis-je?

-Et bien... Tu es à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers!

Dimitri frissonna et murmura sèchement:

-On y fait quoi ici, on apprend à tuer et torturer?

Severus s'immobilisa et regarda bizarrement le garçon. Comment pouvait-il porter un jugement si rapide sur le monde de la magie? Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a d'être encore en vie pour toucher du doigt cet univers... Il répondit simplement:

-Alors, je laisserais t'expliquer le fonctionnement de cet établissement, ainsi que la raison de ta présence ici...

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans le bureau du directeur, qui les attendait, patiemment. Dimitri, lui, ne faisait que regarder ce qu'il l'entourait. Lorsqu'il vit une baguette de la longueur d'une cravache, Il blêmit rien que de penser toutes les chose que l'on pouvait faire subir avec ça.

-Allons, pourquoi es-tu blanc comme ça mon garçon? Tu as un problème?

-...N...No...noonn...

-Et bien assoit-toi mon garçon... La chaise est là!

-Mais Albus, regardez-le, il devrait retourner à l'infirmerie, il est blanc comme un linge!

-Mais, non, ça va lui passer, dit le directeur joyeusement. Tout d'abord, sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici?

-NON J'EN SAIS RIEN, PAS PLUS QUE POURQUOIS SES HOMMES EN NOIR M'ONT ENLEVÉ? ET LUI, hurla-t-il en montrant Severus du doigt, IL EST AVEC EUX OUI OU MERDE?

-JE TE PERMET PAS PETIT C...

-SEVERUS! cria Albus

-Chut! siffla Mrs. Pomfresh qui passait par là.

-Hum... Severus, pouvez-vous fermer la porte s'il vous plait...

-Bien...

-Bref, reprit calmement le directeur, si tu es ici mon garçon, c'est parce que tu es un sorcier, qui maitrise des pouvoirs magiques! Tu as ainsi la réponse à ta deuxième question, et pour Severus, je te dirais: Oui et Merde.

-...Hein? répondit Dimitri qui n'avait compris aucune des réponses données par le directeur

-Je reprends. Mon garçon, tu connais ton père, mais pas ta mère. Pour ton père, nous savons tous que c'est un moldu, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Sinon, il s'enverrait de la Bière pur-feu, au lieu de bière tout court... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ta mère, n'est pas une moldue...

-Excusez-moi, mais... Qu'est-ce qu'un moldu?

-Oh, c'est vrai, c'est la première fois que tu touche au monde de la magie, un moldu, Mr. O'Connor, est une personne ne possédant pas du tout de pouvoir magiques. Votre mère, ainsi que vous, n'êtes pas des moldus... Votre génitrice était en fait Carmen Avery, cadette de la famille Avery, une famille de sorciers sang-purs... Des gens qui sont sorciers depuis des générations, dit il en anticipant la question du garçon.

-Mais alors, commença Dimitri, si ma mère était sorcière,... moi aussi, je serais un...Sorcier?

-Parfaitement! Vous avez ça dans le sang, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi!

-_Mais quel humour pourri... _Songea Severus.

-Vous êtes donc un sorcier sang-mélé mon enfant, c'est à dire que vous avez du sang de sorcier et de moldus dans vos veines!

-Mais... Je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte, j'aurais du m'en douter non?

-Et bien.. non. Votre mère est partie à votre naissance, et votre père ignorait sa véritable nature. Il est donc peu probable que vos parents vous l'ait dit, mais ce qui est gênant, c'est que vous n'avez pas suivi vos deux première année ici.

-Pardon ?

-Et bien, Pour tous les enfants sorciers, leur scolarité commence à onze ans, or, si je ne m'abuse, vous en avez treize... Ce qui fait que le ministère de la magie n'as pas eu de signal de votre Trace...

-Ma Trace?

-Oui, tous les sorciers, jusqu'à leur majorité, à dix-sept ans, on un système qui permet de savoir où ils ont lorsqu'ils utilisent un sort en dehors de l'école... Et vous la possédez,, on en à eu la preuve formel hier...

-Mais, Comment?

-Si je puis me permettre de continuer, coupa Severus, la magie des enfants commence à se développer vers l'âge de six ans. Or, et c'est assez fréquent, ne vous en faites pas, certains sorciers, les nés moldus ou les Cracmols par exemple, développe cette magie plus tard que les autres voir pas du tout pour ces derniers. Vous, vous devriez l'avoir eu vers... neuf-dix ans. Mais, étant donné l'alcoolisme de votre géniteur, je pense que vous aviez déjà atteint assez de maturité pour ne pas montrer de signe évident de magie. Jusqu'à votre enlèvement. Quelques heures auparavant, le ministère de la magie à trouver le signal de votre Trace.

Dimitri se souvint alors, que lors du film, il avait brusquement peur et un des oreillers, qui était par terre, s'est logé dans ses bras, le rassurant un peu plus.

-Et, les hommes en noir? Ils ont senti aussi?

-Ils devaient avoir une taupe au ministère qui leur a donné cette information...

-Mais vous, quel est votre rapport avec ses hommes?

-Je prends le relai Severus! dit le directeur, et bien, il s'agit d'un... agent double travaillant pour moi... voilà tout.

-_vachement abrégé tout de même,_ pensa le professeur de potions.

-Bien, Bien, Bien... Je pense que je t'ai tout dit...

-Non! Qui est ce Avery? Il a dit que j'étais de ça famille? C'était qui par rapport à ma mère?

-Son frère ainé, cassa Severus, maintenant, viens, je vais t'emmener au chemin de traverse, pour te payer tes fournitures de sorciers...

-Où?

-Oh, dit joyeusement les directeur, c'est un endroit très bien tu verras, et puis, tu es sorcier, donc tu dois suivre tes cours ici à Poudlard!

-Mais… Et mon père?

-Ton père, ria le professeur de potion, Peuh! Il sera que trop heureux d'apprendre qu'il ne t'a plus dans ces pattes.

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. C'est vrai que le père de ce garçon lui rappelait tellement... Tobias. Moldu, Alcoolique... La ressemblance est frappant, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour parler comme ça d'un parent.

Dimitri releva sa tête et sourit tristement

-Oui... Vous avez peut-être raison.

-Euh... Pardon pour ce que j'ai dit, c'est sorti tout seul...

-Mais c'est vrai! Mon père me craint comme la peste! Bon, on y va, demanda-t-il alors, plus excité que jamais.

-Bien, alors... à plus tard Albus!

-Au revoir et amusez-vous bien!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Severus regardait Dimitri flâner autour des boutiques du chemin. Plus il le regardait, plus il voyait le jeune sorcier qu'il était lorsqu'on l'a emmené au chemin de traverse la première fois. Mais lui, il avait onze ans, pas treize...

-Alors, , où est-ce que l'on va en premier?

-Déjà, te chercher une baguette, tu n'es pas vraiment un sorcier sans!

Les deux personnes entrèrent alors dans la boutique d'Ollivander (De baguette!)*

-Oh, M. Rogue, ça fait très longtemps, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, vous étiez en 6e année, vous aviez cassé votre baguette, oh, et qui est ce jeune homme?

-Un futur sorcier, répondit Rogue et il lui faut une baguette digne de ce nom

-Oh, mais tout de suite! s'écria Ollivander, excité.

Au bout de quelques essais, Dimitri sorti du magasin avec une baguette en bois de noyer, de vingt-trois centimètres, avec un poile de licorne dedans, ce qui déplaisait assez fortement au garçon, qui trouvait que les licornes faisait trop « fillette »

-Allons, ce n'est pas si grave, c'est la baguette qui compte pas l'ingrédient qu'il y a dedans. Pas la peine d'aller voir la couturière, tu as déjà une robe de sorcier toute prête alors voyons voir...

Le professeur regarda un magasin en particulier et dit au jeune homme:

-Mais, dis moi, quand est ton anniversaire?

-Hum... Le.. 22 avril...

-Mais, c'est dans une semaine! Excuse-moi, mais j'aimerais t'offrir un cadeau... Vois-tu, à Poudlard, il est coutume d'avoir un animal à soi alors, c'est ce que je vais t'offrir...

Les deux personnes rentrèrent dans l'animalerie et en ressortirent avec un chaton couleur miel dans les bras de Dimitri.

-Dites , vous aviez un animal vous?

-Eh bien... j'avais un rat que j'avais appelé Teau...

-Teau?

-Oui, parce que RatTeau...

-...

-Vas-y, tu peux y aller, rigole...

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

-Hum... c'était ironique...

-Oups, pardon...

-Mais toi, comment vas-tu appeler ce chat?

-Euh... J'ai pas beaucoup d'idée, donc je vais l'appeler Félix.

-Félix... Très original...

-J'ai dit que j'avais pas d'idée!

-Bien, Bien!, Bon, je vais devoir aller quelque part, donc je dois te ramener chez M. Dumbledore et j'irai là-bas...

-Euh... Bien...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-COMMENT? TU L'AS LAISSÉ S'ÉCHAPPER!

-Non maître, balbutia Severus, je ne sais pas comment il a fait, j'avais fermé la porte, je le jure!

-Ça ne change rien à mon problème! _Endoloris!_

Le professeur de potion s'écroula à terre, hurlant de douleur.

-Mais qu'est ce qui me retient de te tuer, sale chien!

-M...Maître, ayez pitié, murmura t-il dans son agonie, je peux tout faire pour me racheter...

-...Alors,... J'ai une idée, et si tu ne m'obéis pas, tu en paieras de ta vie!

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, Maître, je suis votre esclave...

Voldemort fit un sourire diabolique et commença à chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Severus, qui se paralysa sur place:

-Mais...Il est à Poudlard, sous la surveillance de Dumbledore, j'aurais du mal à l'approcher!

-JE te laisse beaucoup de temps Severus, nous sommes le douze Avril, tu as jusqu'à l'application du plan « Potter » pour l'exécuter. Si tu ne l'as pas fait le trente et un Octobre au soir, tu mourras...

Severus baissa et yeux et répondit en murmurant:

-Bien, je vous ramènerais Dimitri O'Connor...

**Rewievs?**

*: **Merci à Eleyon pour cette super idée qu'elle a trouvée en colo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Mackensy, à Helenemalvezin et à NeaRogue pour leurs reviews! Comme d'hab', j'accepte bonnes et mauvaises reveiws (mauvaises pour les conseils bien sur!)**

Dans les rues mal famée de Londres, un homme habillé d'un anorak noir se promène. Rien de bien anormal, c'est quelqu'un qui rentre chez lui, va voir sa famille, ses enfants. Mais cet homme n'est pas comme les autres. C'est Severus Rogue, qui est rongé par un dilemme.

-_Mais que faire, _pensa-t-il, _je ne peux refuser de ramener Dimitri chez les mangemorts, ça serait une erreur monumental, et Voldemort me tuerait... Si je le ramène par contre, je perdrais le soutien de Dumbledore, qui n'hésiterais pas à me livrer à Askaban... Que faire, Que faire..._

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à choisir. Dimitri, lui, venait à peine de savoir que c'était un sorcier, et Voldemort voulait déjà de lui dans ses rangs... Tout cela lui semblait bizarre... Et si... Le professeur de potions eut une vision d'horreur. Il avait entendu parler, il y a assez longtemps, peu de temps avant l'application du plan « Potter » que Voldemort voulait absolument tester ses capacités pour tuer le jeune Harry... et si... si Le seigneur des ténèbres voulait Dimitri seulement pour « tester » la manière dont il tuerait Potter? Il chassa ses idées noir de sa tête, regarda qu'il n'y eut personne et franchit la voie 9 ¾ pour prendre le Poudlard express. Il avait des cours à donner, lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Alors, Mr. O'Connor, êtes vous prêt pour votre première journée?

-Oui! répondit joyeusement le jeune garçon

**-**Vous vous souvenez, j'espère, du règlement? dit Dumbledore

-Oui, parfaitement.

-Bien, alors vous suivrez, en plus des cours de troisièmes années, des cours de rattrapages pour les deux années que vous avez perdu. Chaque jours de la semaine, seront des jours où vous n'étudierez qu'une matière, afin d'accélérer votre apprentissage et que arriviez au niveau de vos petits camarades. Nous sommes donc... Lundi aujourd'hui, vous avez métamorphoses avec le professeur Minerva McGonnagal de huit heures à cinq heures, est-ce compris?

-Oui!

-Bien, alors allez-y!

Dimitri s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque le professeur le retint.

-OH, Mr. O'Connor! J'oubliais de vous attitrez une maison, ce que je suis maladroit des fois!

-Une maison?

-Oui, ça définit votre caractère, mettez ça sur votre tête.

Dumbledore tendit au jeune garçon un chapeau rapiécé de toutes part et Dimitri le mit, un peu à contre cœur, sur sa caboche.

-Oh! un nouveau dit brusquement le chapeau, ce qui fit tressaillir le jeune homme, alors, alors, _Pragmatique, tu préféreras toujours la fuite plutôt que d'affronter un ennemi trop puissant, donc, tu __n'iras pas à Griffondor. Tu ne te bats, que lorsque tu pense que tu vas gagner. Tu n'es pas un véritable travailleur, tu laisserais la tâche aux autres si tu le pouvais, non? Ne répond pas, ce n'est pas le peine. Donc, tu n'irais pas à Serdaigle, ni à Poufsouffle. Il reste donc une maison, qui est faites pour toi,..._Serpentard!

-Bien, le choipeau, tu peux te reposer, dit gentiment le directeur, tiens, voilà une broche aux couleur de Serpentard à mettre sur ta cape de sorcier, et tu dormiras dans la salle commune de cette maison, mais Severus t'expliquera tout ça ce soir, c'est le directeur de cette maison!

-D'accord, cria Dimitri, qui sortit en courant vers la salle de métamorphoses, que le professeur de potion lui avait montré hier.

Lorsque le jeune homme rentra dans la salle, il vit une vieille femme assise, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

-AH, Mr. O'Connor! Vous êtes en retard!

-J'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore, qui m'attribuait ma maison, veuillez m'excuser, Mrs...Mrs...

-**Miss** McGonnagal, mon garçon, donc, votre maison est Serpentard, c'est bien cela? Mais, passons, ce n'est pas cela qui va me faire porter un jugement sur vous, mais plutôt, votre niveau, bien. Vous êtes donc ici en métamorphoses mon garçon, Savez-vous ce que c'est au moins?

-Ben, on doit transformer des objets non?

-Bien, si vous avez ce qu'est la métamorphose, c'est que l'on a déjà fait du chemin, et avez-vous emmené votre animal?

Dimitri prit le petit chaton de ses genoux et le tendit à McGonnagal:

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vous le rendrais en un seul morceau...

Le professeur prit sa baguette et l'agita au dessus du chat, qui se transforma lentement, sous les yeux ronds de Dimitri, en un petit verre.

-FÉLIX! VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT QUOI? FÉLIX! SI TU ES VIVANT MIAULE UNE FOIS!SI TU L'ES PAS, BEN MIAULE DEUX FOIS!

-Calmez-vous, Mr. O'Connor, votre chat va très bien, et nous allons nous entrainer à le faire retrouver sa forme initiale.

Au bout de plusieurs essais, le petit chaton retrouva enfin sa forme normale et fut bien content de retrouver les genoux de son maître. Le reste de la journée, se passa ainsi, transformant et retransformant de petits objets.

-Bien, Mr. O'Connor, je dois avouer que vous êtes assez doué en la matière, mais il vous faut bien sûr, encore beaucoup d'entrainement!

-Bien, professeur...

-Oh, et Mr. Rogue veut vous voir, aller-y!

Dimitri quitta le professeur et alla rejoindre Severus qui l'attendait devant la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Vendredi, dit-il, tu seras avec moi en cours, et tu dormiras ici, avec tes camarades Serpentards, sur ce, bonne nuit...

-Euh... Bonne nuit, Mr. Rogue... répondit Dimitri, un peu interloqué par la froideur des propos du professeur.

Il rentra alors dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Une personnes s'avança alors et dit:

-Salut toi, comment tu t'appelles?

-euh,...Dimitri... Dimitri O'Connor...

-O'Connor,... O'Connor... Je ne connais pas cette famille de sang pur...

-Mais, je ne suis pas sang-pur! Je suis un sang-mélé!

Cette phrase fit mouche. Tout la salle se tourna vers le garçon avec un regard insistant. Le jeune homme qui avait abordé Dimitri le regarda et dit:

-Mais l'important est que tu ne sois pas un Sang de Bourbe, mais, qui est sorcier chez toi?

-Ben, c'est ma mère... Carmen...Carmen Avery

-Ah, alors, tu es un Avery? Très bonne famille, assez influente... Alors, tu peux être considéré comme l'un des nôtres!

Une série d'acclamations suivi la déclaration du garçon de septième année.

-Moi, je suis Berny, et tu es ici chez toi!

-Hum... Merci...

-Alors, ton dortoir, c'est... celui-là dit-il en montrant une salle, tu dormiras avec Pit, Icarus et Hapollo...

-Sympa, dit Dimitri, autant pour le dortoir que pour les noms peu commun de ses compagnons.

Il alla se préparer pour dormir lorsqu'il entendit ses camarades parler:

-Père m'a acheté un nouvel elfe de maison cette semaine, mais il est incapable! je crois que je vais lui donner un vêtement si ça continue...

-Tu n'as qu'as lui donner le dessous que le mien a laissé lorsqu'il s'est suicidé!

-Tu as toujours de bonne idées, Pit...

Ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que disait les deux garçons, Dimitri s'endormit, peu désireux de converser avec eux, sous peine d'être pris pour un extraterrestre.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

Dans son lit, Severus n'arrivait pas à trouve le sommeil. Demain, il aurait le jeune Dimitri en cours. Cette nouvelle aurait dû l'emplir de joie, mais il en était rien. Il se leva alors et, voulant absolument être sur de ce qui se passerais si il trahirait alla voir Dumbledore:

-Excusez-moi, M. Dumbledore?

-ALBUS! dit le directeur, combien de fois faudra t-il que je vous le dises!

-Hum... Oui, et bien, j'aurais voulu savoir une chose... Si je dit bien si, SI je vous trahissait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que se passerait il pour moi?

-Et bien, Mon cher Severus, je n'hésiterais pas à vous livrer à Askaban, et pendant que l'on viendra vous chercher, je vous ferais les pires horreurs qu'un être humain ait connu et je laisserais un détraqueur vous faire un petit bisous...

-...

-Vous êtes blanc Severus, vous allez bien?

-Euh... On n'a jamais vu un sorcier vomir comme je vais le faire...

-De grâce, Severus! Cessez ses enfantillages, et reposez-vous, demain, vous avez Dimitri en cours particulier!

-Oui, bien, M...Albus...

Une fois seul dans son cachot, Severus regarda son lit et s'écroula dessus. Il resta longtemps à regarder le plafond de sa chambre, lorsqu'il sentit une sentation d'humide sur la joue. Il la toucha et commença à crier:

-Ah, tu es bien lâche Severus: tu pleures pour... pour un _gosse_! Dans plusieurs années, il ne se souviendras même pas de moi, et il vivra sa vie, soit tranquillement avec sa femme, soit en mangemort, pendant que moi, soit je serais embrassé par un détraqueur, soit je serais tué de la main de Voldemort. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter cette vie! Il va voir, L'Avery miniature, ce qu'est l'art des potions! Je lui en ferais baver!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Bonjour Mr. Rogue, murmura Dimitri en entrant dans les cachots

-Bonjour, Mr. O'Connor...entrez, et laissez votre animal dans un coin.

Dimitri obéit et posa Félix dans un coin sombre de la salle.

-Alors, nous allons donc aujourd'hui vous apprendre le magnifique art des potions, qui vous servira toutes votre vie! Alors, ne me faites pas honte comme avec les autres cornichons, tentez au moins de réussir la potion jusqu'au cinquième ingrédient...

-Bien professeur, murmura le jeune garçon.

Contrairement aux métamorphoses et aux runes anciennes, matière où le jeune homme excellait, les potions ne passèrent pas très bien. Il gâcha plusieurs chaudrons ainsi que beaucoup d'ingrédients. À la fin du cours, Severus toisa le garçon du regard et dit durement:

-Mr. O'Connor, je n'ai pas vu pire élève que vous depuis mes débuts ici, vous êtes d'ailleurs le premier qui est aussi nul, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous coller une retenue..

-Mais, s'indigna Dimitri, ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'ai jamais été manuel, ce n'est pas si grave si je ne sais pas faire de potions...

-COMMENT? Jeune homme, si l'un de vos amis se faisait empoisonner devant vous et que vous ne connaissez pas l'antidote, vous aurez une mort sur la conscience, vous viendrez récurer les chaudrons que vous avez gâché vendredi prochain... Allez, partez!

Le garçon obéit et sortit en trombe, pensant à prendre la petit chat dans ses bras. Une fois dans sa salle commune, il s'allongea sur son lit, caressa machinalement Félix et regarda le plafond d'un regard vide. Le professeur Rogue ne s'était jamais montré aussi dur avec lui, que lui avait-il fait? Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par Hapollo:

-Eh! Dimi'? Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune garçon. « Dimi' », c'était le surnom que Pierre lui donnait. Si il avait su que c'était un sorcier plus tôt, il aurait pu le sauver. Fabriquer une potion ou un truc du genre...

-Je suis un incapable, murmura-t-il.

-Mais, non, pourquoi ça? Parce que tu as du mal en sortilège et en potion? Peuh! écoute, je vais te dire un secret, mais ça reste entre nous, d'acc'? Si je suis si bon pour lancer des sortilèges, c'est parce que, je suis des « cours » que Berny donne.

-Qu-Quel genre de cours?

-Ben, on nous apprend des sortilèges de magie noire, tu sais, pour se protéger des moldus et des Sang-De-Bourbe...

-Euh, je vais y réfléchir, mais merci du conseil Hapollo...

-Eh! on s'entraide entre sorciers pur sang!

-_des cours de sortilèges? _songea Dimitri_, ça pourrait être très pratique ça! Mais, ça n'as pas l'air d'être légal, bien, je n'aurais qu'à y réfléchir plus tard, et puis, c'est toujours mieux que d'être enfermé chez ses... Mangemorts..._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Maitre, dit Lucius en direction du seigneur des ténèbres, j'ai une lettre d'un futur mangemort concernant, les futurs arrivants... Et ceux qui ne sont pas encore entré dans le groupe, mais qui y songent...

-Bien, montre ça... Hapollo Black, Pit Lestrange, ah! C'est le petit cousin de Rastaban, Icarus Croupton et...

Le maître des ténèbres se figea et regarda le dernier nom de la liste, il releva la tête et s'adressa à Lucius:

-Dis-moi, tu m'as bien dit que s'était toutes les personnes susceptibles de rejoindre les mangemorts à leur majorité?

-Oui Maître, mais pourquoi cette question?

-ALORS QUE FOUT LE PRENOM DE DIMITRI O'CONNOR DESSUS?

-Je.. je n'en sais rien Maître, je...

Voldemort parut reprendre ses esprits et dit alors avec une pointe de joie dans la voix:

-Mais, alors,... Lucius, va dire à Severus, de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de ce garçon, qu'il rentre dans le groupe de préparation des mangemorts! Exécution! Ce n'est plus la peine qu'il me le ramène, Dimitri viendra de son plein gré chez nous!

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Baia et Helenemalvezin pour leurs reviews! Et excusez-moi, j'ai oublié que Lily Potter meurt le 31 OCTOBRE et non le 31 JUILLET! Donc, la date limite pour que Severus ramène Dimitri est 31 Octobre! Encore désolée du dérangement!**

**Bon chapitre!**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Dimitri avait commencé ses études de magie, et aux prix d'efforts exceptionnels, avait pu intégrer la classe des troisièmes années de Serpentard, son niveau étant équivalent à eux, selon Dumbledore. Bien que le niveau en métamorphoses et en runes soit toujours excellents, le jeune homme se demandait même si il n'était devenu plus nul en potions, ainsi qu'en sortilèges. Après plusieurs mois de réflexion, Il s'était enfin décidé. Il aborda Hapollo à la fin du cours de potion, où, il s'était encore prit plusieurs retenues pour avoir fait exploser un chaudron:

-Eh, Hapo'!

-Oui?

-Euh, tu sais il y a quelque mois, tu m'avais dit que tu suivais des cours de sortilèges?

-Ben oui, et...

-Comment on y entre?

Hapollo Black sourit et dit:

-Ben, tu es déjà accepté puisque tu es à Serpentard mon pote, la maison d'élite de Poudlard!

-Ah, et quand est-ce que la prochaine réunion a lieu?

-Alors, elle a lieu le 26... Donc c'est ce soir! Tu n'as qu'a venir avec moi, il accepteront, puisque c'est Berny qui se charge de faire rentrer.

-Et ça se passe comment?

-Ben, on accueille les petits nouveaux, qui ne sont pas de Serpentard, en leur faisant passer un test.

-Et quel genre de test?

-tu t'en rendra bien compte, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu es déjà accepté, donc pas de test pour toi, allez, on est en retard au cours de runes!

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, à part quelques rats qui se retrouvèrent avec une queue en forme de plumeau à la fin du cours de métamorphoses. Le soir, Dimitri entra dans le dortoir et vit ses amis qui semblaient plus que pressé.

-Ah! cria Hapollo, tu es enfin là! On n'attendait plus que toi et on risque d'être en retard aux cours!

-Ah bon? Mais, on doit impérativement être en avance dans ces cours?

-Ab-so-lu-ment, renchérit Pit, sinon, on est jeté dehors, allez, on y va!

Sans même laisser le temps au jeune homme de poser son sac et Félix, Les trois Sepentard empoignèrent le jeune Dimitri par le bras et l'entrainèrent dans les couloirs. Il prit les escaliers du sixième étage et s'enfoncèrent dans un coin sombre, où ils virent la petite lueur d'une baguette:

-AH! Berny! S'écria Icarus

L'interéssé se retourna brutalement, sauta sur la jeune garçon et lui plaqua la main contre la bouche:

-Silence, malheureux, tu veux que Sasard nous repèrent?

-Qui est ce... « Sasard »? Demanda Dimitri craintivement.

-Oh! Salut Dimi'! Je ne t'avais pas vu! Tu viens finalement? Et pour répondre à ta question, « Sasard », c'est Rusard, notre concierge, un gars pas très net si tu veux mon avis...

-Normal, c'est un Cracmol! déclara Pit

-Il fait honte à sa famille! renchérit Hapollo

-Mais... Crockdur, c'est le chien d'Hagrid? dit Dimitri un peu perdu...

-Non, Dimi', répondit Icarus, qui avait réussi à enlever la main de Berny, un Cracmol, c'est un sorcier, qui ne maitrise pas la magie...

-Mais, c'est totalement con!

-Je ne te le fait pas dire, répondit Berny, bon, entrez, et la prochaine fois Icarus, tâche ne ne pas baver sur ma main pour la dégager...

Les quatre Serpentard entèrent dans la salle, où était déjà plusieurs autres personnes, d'âges et de maisons différentes.

-Mais... il manque les Griffondors, murmura Dimitri.

-C'est normal, les Griffondors sont des lâches, répondit Hapollo, Il ne méritent même pas de venir étudier à Poudlard.

-Ah...

Berny ferma la porte à double tour et dit:

-Bien, les nouveaux, levez-vous!

Plusieurs personnes de différentes maisons, ainsi que Dimitri se levèrent. Étrangement, c'était le seul Serpentard qui venait d'arriver.

-Bien, Dimitri, rassoit-toi, tu es déjà accepté.

-Mais c'est injuste, s'indigna un jeune Serdaigle de deuxième année, il doit faire le test, comme nous!

Berny approcha sa tête et sa baguette à quelques centimètres de la tête du jeune garçon, qui était tout tremblant:

-Écoute-moi bien toi, lui, dit-il en pointant Dimitri, il a eu la chance et le sang pour rentrer à Serpentard, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a nul besoin de passer de test, contrairement à vous!

Le jeune Serdaigle se rassit et baissa la tête. Dimitri, dans un élan de bonté, se leva et dit:

-Tu sais, Berny, je peux passer le test si ça peut leur faire plaisir...

-Non, tu serais renié par Salazard Serpentard, notre cher fondateur, si tu faisais cela! Rassoit-toi Dimi', Je vais m'occuper d'eux, ça ne seras pas long...

Il fit signe aux autres élèves de le suivre et les fit entrer dans une salle à l'écart.

-Et, il passe quel genre de test, pour être accepté? Demanda Dimitri.

Au même moment, un hurlement de douleur survenu dans la pièce d'à coté. Dimitri se leva pour aller voir, mais il fut retenu par Icarus:

-Eh, vieux! Ne t'affoles pas, C'est le test...

-Mais, Mais, ils font quoi?

-Ben, dit tout naturellement Pit, il lance un Doloris, et ils voient si le sujet et assez résistant pour suivre les cours.

Dimitri se souvint alors des tortures que l'homme à face de serpent lui faisait subir, il y avait toujours un même mot qui revenait, « Endoloris »... Le jeune homme frissonna et dit:

-Mais c'est horrible!

-Non, répondit Hapollo, c'est juste...

Dimitri vit alors revenir Berny avec quelques élèves. Sur la dizaine qui était entrée, seul quatre en était ressorti.

-Mais, on sont les autres?

-Pas assez résistants, dit Berny, je les ait jetés dehors, en leur lançant un oubliette...

Il ordonna alors à tout le monde de se lever et dit:

-Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à fabriquer des poisons dangereux, et nocifs pour ces Sang-De-Bourbe!

Une acclamation suivit la déclaration. Quelques minutes après, les jeunes « élèves » s'affairait à fabriquer le pire poison possible. Une fois le cours terminé, Berny expliqua à Dimitri ce qu'était les nés-moldus:

-Ce sont des monstres, des gens qui sont sorciers, mais leurs parents, non! Ce sont des parasites, qu'il faut éliminer, n'est-ce-pas les gars?

-Ouais!

-Parfaitement!

-C'est bien vrai!

-Et pour les sang-mélés comme toi, il n'y a pas à s'en faire, tu es un Avery, la seul personne à blâmer ici, c'est ton père, ce sale moldu qui a osé taché ton sang!

Plusieurs applaudissement suivirent la déclaration de Berny. Dimitri répéta alors:

-Donc, je suis un sang-mélé, mon père est nuisible, ainsi que tous les autres moldus, et ses sales Sang-De-Bourbe, ils faut les tuer, c'est ça?

-Mais, tu apprends vite, dis donc! Bravo vieux, tu es de loin la meilleur personne que j'ai eu comme élève! Eh, mais le temps passe vite! Sortez-tous le cours est fini! Et faites gâche à SaSard!

Un fois la salle vide, Berny sortit une lettre de sa poche et lut:

_-« Cher Berny, _

_J'ai bien reçu ta liste de futurs mangemorts, tout est parfait... Sauf sur un tout petit détail... L'un des tes futurs arrivants, Dimitri O'Connor, n'a toujours pas fait son choix concernant son adhésion au groupe.. J'aimerais que tu le persuades de venir sans lui dire qu'il s'agit des mangemorts, sinon, nous perdrions, un élément important..._

_Cordialement_

_Lord Voldemort »_

Berny froissa la lettre, la jeta et dit:

-Elle arrive un peu en retard tout de même... Ou alors, je suis très en avance sur mon temps... I

Il prit un papier et écrit avec une plume:

_-« Maître,_

_Veuillez excusez ma hardiesse, mais je crois que je vous ait pris de cours. En effet, ce Dimitri O'Connor est déjà dans nos rangs, et, il semble avoir déjà adopté une attitude des plus parfaite. Il hait son père ainsi que tous les insectes qui nuisent à votre clarté._

_Cordialement_

_Berny Petitgrow. »_

Il appela sa chouette et lui murmura en lui donnant la lettre:

-Vole Tenebra, vole et apporte cette lettre au Maître, c'est urgent...

La chouette s'envola donc et disparut dans la nuit...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Severus ne dormait plus depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis la lettre de Lucius ainsi que son annonce qui lui avait fait un choc.

**Flashback:**

Le professeur de potions préparait tranquillement le cours du lendemain lorsqu'il vit une chouette atterrir sur la table. Il enleva le papier de sa patte, donna quelques graine à l'animal, et la renvoya à son destinataire. Il ouvrit la lettre, commença à la lire. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcourait le bout de papier, son visage se décomposait. Ses traits durs et froids devinrent affolés et tremblant. Il s'assit sur un siège et relut la lettre:

_-« Severus,_

_Cette lettre est une annonce du Maître lui-même. Il a reçut la liste des futurs mangemorts qui se trouvent à Poudlard. Mais, il y a un prénom qui le dérange. Dimitri O'Connor (Severus faillit s'évanouir à ce moment-là). Il veut que tu le surveilles afin qu'il puisse rentrer dans le groupe sans trop de problème, je pense que même toi, tu en es capable._

_Lucius Malefoy. »_

Le professeur perdit alors toutes ses forces et décida d'aller dormir.

-_heureusement que c'est les vacances, et que je n'ai pas cours demain, sinon, je n'aurais pas pu assurer..._

**Fin du Flashback**

Il avait appris, il y a deux semaines d'apprendre par Berny Petitgrow, le frère ainé du chien de Potter-Black-Lupin, Qu'il avait finalement réussi à l'intégrer et que c'était un « élève modèle », mot qui sonna désagréablement à l'oreille du professeur. On était le onze Juillet. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois pour se décider. Car, même si Dimitri était entré chez les mangemort, Il fallait bien que Severus le ramène chez eux, plutôt que de le laisser dans l'établissement de Dumbledore. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce dilemme le ronge de l'intérieur, et cet abruti de Dimitri qui fait ce qui lui plait... C'est décidé, Dans quelques mois, juste avant qu'il ne meure, il ira voir Dimitri et il le sauvera des griffes de ses mangemorts! Il ne le laissera pas faire la bêtise qu'il à faite lui.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, Severus dormit enfin paisiblement...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Albus, je dois vous parler!

-Mhmh... Oh Minerva! Asseyez-vous je vous pris! Admirez l'étoffe de la cape d'invisibilité de Monsieur Potter!

-Mmmh... Albus, je viens vous parler de Dimitri, il est très bizarre depuis quelques temps...

-Nous n'avons plus cours Minerva, inutile de vous en faire, il devait être juste content de partir en vacances...

-Pour retourner chez son père alcoolique! J'en doute! Et puis, si frapper et traiter des nés-moldus de sales « Sang-De-Bourbe » est être énervé et attendre les vacances, nous aurons bientôt des massacres par dizaine! ÉCOUTEZ MOI QUAND JE VOUS PARLE ALBUS!

-Cette cape est vraiment magnifique... Oh! Ne vous en faites pas Minerva, ce sont les relations de ce garçon qui sont mauvaises, pas lui...

-Ça n'empêche qu'il est devenu comme ces sales gosses de riches, gâtés, choyés et exécrables!

-Allons, allons, Minerva, ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr qu'à la rentrée, nous retrouverons le Dimitri que vous aviez connu, excellent en métamorphoses, assidu en cours et exploseur de chaudrons professionnel!

-J'aimerais vous croire Albus... Au fait, quel jour sommes-nous?

-Le onze Juillet, ma chère Minerva...

-Vous savez, pour les Potter...

-Et bien?

-Je ne sais pas, si c'était une bonne idée que Petitgrow soit leur Gardien... J'aurais préféré Black...

-Allons, Mimi! Petitgrow n'est pas vraiment comme cela! Un bonbon au citron?

-ALBUS!

**Reveiws? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à NeaRogue, Helemalvezin ainsi qu'à Gigira pour leurs reviews!**

**Bon chapitre!**

La rentrée avait déjà commencée depuis un mois à Poudlard, mais, malheureusement, le caractère de Dimitri ne s'était pas amélioré, au contraire. Devenu encore plus hostile aux Moldus ainsi qu'aux nés-moldus, plus aucun professeur ne le supportait, encore moins Severus, malgré le fait qu'il multiplie les retenues du jeune homme, Rien, n'y faisait, c'était devenu, « un vrai Serpentard » comme disent les Griffondors.

Puis vint le jour fatidique... Severus restait dans son lit à regarder le plafond. Il pensait à comment il avait apprécié ce garçon, comment il avait aimé l'accompagner au chemin de Traverse pour lui offrir ce petit chat. Chat qui à présent peste dés qu'il le voit arriver.

-_C'est quand même intelligent ces bestioles..._

Oui, il l'avait apprécié. Mais, le plan Potter devrait bientôt être fini. Il allait mourir, sans même avoir pu sauver Dimitri. Il fut sortit de sa rêverie pas des coups frappés à sa porte Il se leva et alla ouvrir:

-Oh, C'est vous Albus, donnez-vous la peine d'entrer...

-Merci Severus, je dois vous dire quelque chose, d'important, à propos de Lily, et asseyez-vous, c'est mieux pour vous.

-Mais, Albus, je sais déjà ce qui s'est passé...

-Non, ce n'est pas totalement à propos de Lily, Mais à propos de Lord Voldemord, ainsi que du fils de Lily...

-Harry? Que s'est il passé?

-Il... y a eu un imprévu, et le sort de mort à fait ricochet sur le jeune garçon...

-Donc, dit Severus, qui sentait venir Dumbledore...

-Il a touché Voldemort, et il en est... Ben mort quoi...

Il y eut une explosion de joie dans le corps de Severus. Lui, mort! Il ne risquait donc plus rien! Il eut envie de sauter dans les bras de Dumbledore et de l'embrasser, mais il s'abstint...

-DIMITRI! hurla-t-il soudain.

-Je vous demande pardon, Severus? Demanda le directeur?

-Pas le temps de vous expliquer, savez-vous juste où il est?

-Ben, dans les couloirs, comme à son habitude...

Le professeur sortit en claquant la porte, laissant le directeur en plan. Qui décida de transplaner à Privet Dirve. Le professeur de potions, quand à lui parcourut les escaliers de Poudlard pour tomber nez à nez avec Dimitri, Félix dans les bras, baguette en main.

-Vous me voulez quoi vous? Demanda-t-il amèrement.

-Vous aider, répondit le professeur sur le même ton. Je ne veux plus que vous fréquentiez ses individus qui se disent vos amis.

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordres! Ces personnes m'ont aidé, elle! Si je n'avais fait que suivre vos cours, je serais toujours aussi débile en potion!

Ce fut le coup de tonnerre dans le corps de Severus. Piqué au vif, il empoigna le garçon par le bras et le traina dehors, sous ses hurlements stridents...

-Lâchez-moi, c'est un ORDRE!

-Ferme-là, c'est un ORDRE! hurla Severus.

Une fois en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école, les deux personnes transplanèrent et atterrirent dans un vieux cimetière au dessus duquel était marqué « Cimetière de Brest »

-Intéressant, dit ironiquement Dimitri, on est Halloween, et vous m'emmenez dans un cimetière, pour faire quoi? Pour réveiller des morts, pour qu'il me maudissent?

-Me fait pas envie, sale gosse...

Il traina le jeune homme jusqu'au milieu du cimitière, s'arrêta et dit:

-Soit honnête pour une fois, que penses-tu des moldus?

-Ce sont des parasites qui ont chassés et tués notre race pendant des années, il faut les éliminer, récita machinalement le jeune homme.

Severus eut un long soupir, désigna une tombe et dit:

-Et lui, tu crois qu'il fallait l'éliminer?

Dimitri jeta un œil sur la tombe et se glaça... Severus eut un petit rictus et dit:

-Tu ne lis pas? Bien si tu veux, je vais le faire pour toi, alors... « Pierre LeDuc, 1967-1980, Mort inconnue. ». Oh! En tout cas, il semblait choyé, regarde ses fleurs, ainsi que ses inscriptions: « à Mon fils » « Mon ange perdu ». Mais, il me rappelle quelqu'un non...

-ARRÊTEZ! Hurla Dimitri dans le cimetière, Je.. Je ne connais aucun moldu! Ce sont des parasites, des parasites...

-Et tu crois que Pierre, lui, c'était un parasite, c'était ton ami, c'était un véritable ami! Il t'aurais soutenu dans les pires moments, il aurait continué de te fréquenter, même si tu es un sorcier! Et regarde-toi, tu le renies! La dernière image qu'il a vu de toi, c'était à plat ventre avec un mangemort au-dessus de toi! C'est pas très glorieux comme position, je l'admet... Mais, nous n'en avons pas fini, suis-moi...

Sans même laisser le temps à Dimitri de protester, il l'empoigna et arriva dans un autre cimetière, sur celui-ci il était écrit: « Godric's Hollow's Cemetery ». Severus le traîna jusqu'à deux tombes et dit:

-Parlons de moi à présent. À l'école, j'étais comme toi, l'incompétence en potions en moins... J'ai vécu ma vie. Je voulais être fort, parce que mon père était un alcoolique et ma mère le laissait la frapper. J'ai alors fréquenté des gens de ma maison. Qui m'ont parlé de cours de rattrapage. Je n'était vraiment en retard, mais je me suis dit que de perfectionner mes sortilèges ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Je suis alors entré dans le groupe de préparation des mangemorts, comme toi...

-Holà! coupa Dimitri, je ne suis pas entré dans les mangemorts moi!

-Petit naïf... Bref, aussi, si je suis rentré, c'était pour plaire à une fille, Une née-moldu... Lily Evans qu'elle s'appelait, elle était jolie, elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs... mais au lieu de lui plaire, je l'ai dégouté, elle ne m'a plus aimé et à épousé mon pire ennemi...

-On se croirait dans une sitcom pourrie...

-TU M'ÉCOUTES, LE MANGEMORT EN PUISSANCE! Donc, je n'ai pas arrêté de l'aimer et je suis entré dans les mangemorts. Un jour, ils ont décidé de tuer la famille qu'elle avait fondée... Tout ça parce que j'avais écouté une PUTAIN de prophétie à LA CON! Et elle... en est morte.. à cause de moi... Tu vois, les mangemorts, ça peut détruire un homme...

Dimitri resta silencieux et regarda le professeur de potions verser quelques larmes devant la tombe. Il demanda alors timidement:

-Professeur, je veux rentrer...

-Tu me montres plus de respect, j'aurais au moins gagné quelque chose, à cette balade...

Les deux personnes revinrent à Poudlard, et à partir de ce moment là, le comportement de Dimitri se métamorphosa. Il redevint sérieux et commença à s'excuser auprès des nés-moldus qu'il avait insulté, au grand étonnement des professerus, qui demandèrent à Dumbledore ce qui s'était passé. Il répondit à cette question, par une simple phrase: « Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais Severus est très fort... », ce qui laissa planer encore plus le doute sur les agissement du professeur. Dimitri s'éloigna peu à peu du groupe des mangemorts, ainsi que de ses amis Serpentard. Puis vint les grandes vacances. Tout le monde retournait dans sa demeure, même les professeurs, ( Je sais, ça va en étonner certains.). Severus se trouvait donc dans le manoir Rogue à bouquiner tranquillement:

-Ah, deux mois sans cornichons, ça va me sembler long... Tant mieux! Rajouta-t-il joyeusement.

Il fut interrompu dans son joyeux monologue par quelques coups frappé à la porte. Il se leva avec paresse, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec...

-Félix?

-Professeur...

-Ah, Dimitri, bonjour...

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Severus remarque que le garçon était assez chargé. Il avait sa baguette ainsi que Félix dans ses bras, et un énorme sac de randonnée sur le dos. Il le regarda et dit soudain avec affolement:

-Mais... Tu as pleuré? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Répond, c'est un ordre!

-C'est... C'est à propos de mon père...

Le jeune homme entra, Severus le fit s'assoir sur un fauteuil en lui donnant un thé.

-ça calme les esprits, boit en une gorgée et explique-moi tout cela...

En réalité, le professeur de potion avait glissé une remède afin de calmer le jeune homme. Une fois la tasse finie, Severus demanda:

-Alors, que s'est-il passé?

-Je...Je rentrais chez moi, et...et j'ai vu la po...porte de la maison entrouverte... je suis rentré, et... là.. tout était en chantier... j'ai appelé mon père... mais, il..il ne me répondait pas...A...alors, je suis allé dans la cuisine, et là... je l'ai vu à...à...

-à terre?compléta la professeur.

-O...Oui, au début, je pensais qu'il s'était évanoui... mais, non! Il avait été tué! PAR UN AVADAKEDAVRA! hurla-t-il avant de s'effondrer en larmes sur les genoux de Severus.

Ce dernier, d'abord pris au dépourvu, posa ensuite la main sur la tête du jeune homme et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Là, arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait, tu tâches ma chemise, continua ironiquement Severus.

-Oups, désolé...

-Sais-tu ce qui va se passer, Dimitri?

-N...non...

-Et bien, selon les lois magiques, Tu dois être confié à ton plus proche parent, qui est ton oncle, Avery Jr...

-AH NON! s'écria le jeune homme dans un sanglot, je ne veux pas vivre avec lui, imaginez ce qu'il va me faire!

-Je sais, mais c'est la loi... c'est parfois injuste mais...

Severus eut soudain une idée. Une idée folle, mais qui pourrait sauver Dimitri du joug de son abruti d'oncle. Il se leva et dit à Dimitri,

-J'en ai pour une demi heure, reste-là et n'ouvre à personne compris?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et regarda le professeur partir dans un crac sonore...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Albus, j'ai à vous parler!

-Mmmhh... allez-y...

-Le jeune Dimitri vient de perdre son père et je ne veux pas qu'il aille chez cette andouille d'Avery!

-C'est la version abrégé c'est cela?

-Oui...

-... Je devrais pouvoir convaincre le ministère de vous déclarer tuteur légal de l'enfant, mais en attendant, il restera caché chez vous...

-Qui a dit que voulait garder le jeune Dimitri chez moi?

-Vous êtes trop prévisible mon cher Severus...

Le professeur de potion resta silencieux face au directeur de Poudlard.

-Bien, d'ici trois jours, Dimitri O'Connor deviendra Dimitri Rogue et sera légalement votre fils...

-Merci Albus...

-C'est moi qui devrait vous remercier Severus. Vous avez perdu Lily, mais vous avez sauvé Dimitri, Une vie, contre une autre... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ferait un bon titre de bouquin ça...

Et, pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus éclata de rire, un rire joyeux, pas amer et froid, un rire cristallin, presque enfantin.

-Mais, pourquoi restez-vous aussi immobile qu'une gargouille? Allez annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle à ce cher Dimitri!

Le professeur reprit ses esprits et courut en dehors du château, sous l'œil amusé du directeur.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

-Me revoilà Dimitri...

-Ah Monsieur Rogue! Félix a soif et je ne sais où est le lait.. Savez-vous où est la cuisine?

-Oh, mais tu auras le temps de savoir où elle se trouve, Dimitri...

Assez étonné de se faire appeler par son prénom, Le jeune homme recula sous l'œil amusé de Severus, qui se mit à sourire:

-Mais pourquoi as-tu peur de moi? Ah, oui, je ne t'ai pas expliqué. Tu n'iras pas chez ton oncle pour le reste de ta scolarité...

Dimitri s'écroula sur le fauteuil. À présent il était près à tout entendre:

-Albus Dumbledore a pensé qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne capable d'assurer ta garde... Et cette personne... c'est...

Dimitri ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de terminer sa phrase et la serra dans ses bras. Le professeur eut un mouvement de recul, mais, attendri par la réaction du garçon, Il lui rendit le câlin... Dimitri murmura alors:

-Non, sérieusement, Il vous a vraiment dit ça?

-Non, mais il l'a pensé...

Trois jours plus tard, Dimitri O'Connor changea son nom de famille par celui de Dimitri Rogue et devint officiellement le fils de Severus Rogue. Il n'y avait qu'une seule obligation dans le manoir:

-On ramène au moins des Optimals en potions!

-Finalement, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier d'être votre fils moi...

-Tu t'y habitueras... Je t'aiderais à t'améliorer, mais, tu devras suer...

-Oh non, le despote est de retour...

-PARDON?

-Désolé papa! Désolé papa!

-**Fin(?)**-

**Le prochain chapitre, c'est l'épilogue, « 17 ans plus tard! » Vous auriez pensez à quoi comme fin vous? Plus dramatique? Plus joyeuse? Et attention, hein, pas de « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants! XD! Si j'ai assez de réponses, je ferais un chapitre bonus avec les fins alternatives que vous m'avez proposé! Du moins, j'essayerais (et ne vous en faites pas, je mettrais vos noms, je ne suis pas une voleuse!)**


	6. 17 ans plus tard

**17 ans plus tard.**

-...Severus restera toujours dans nos cœurs, amen...

-Amen, répondit l'assemblée

Il y avait foule à l'enterrement de Severus. Depuis qu'Harry connaissait les véritables intentions du professeur, il avait fait en sorte qu'il ait une sépulture décente. Il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques personnes, les autres étant rentrées chez elles. Harry aperçut alors quelqu'un appuyé sur les arbres, éloigné de la sépulture. Le garçon fit mine de partir et attendit. Le jeune homme, environ la trentaine, s'avança alors, s'assit en face de la tombe et commença à lui parler:

-Salut, Rogue, tu te souviens de moi? C'est Dimitri, tu sais, Dimitri O'Connor, celui que tu as sauvé, et qui est devenu ton fils, alors que je n'avais que treize ans... Je sais que j'ai fait un grand déplacement, d'Australie pour l'Angleterre, mais mon travail d'Auror n'est pas de tout repos, je devrais bientôt repartir. Et tu sais quoi? Félix a eut des chatons! Jonatan et Yolande, mes enfants, ont appelé le premier Bouboule et le second, je l'ai nommé Teau, parce que ChatTeau... C'est ça pique ta crise de rire qu'on en finisse...

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna en pointant sa baguette dans le cou d'Harry.

-Eh! Vous! Qui êtes-vous?

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis celui qui a organisé la cérémonie d'enterrement, mais je pourrais vous retourner la question, Monsieur...

Dimitri se leva et Harry fut étonné de voir que l'homme mesurait deux bonne tête de plus que lui.

-Dimitri O'Connor jusqu'à ses treize ans, puis Dimitri Rogue (On peut voir le blanc des yeux d'Harry à l'entente de ce nom.) Je suis son fils adoptif.

-Mais alors, dit Harry, suspicieux, comment ce fait-il que vous n'avez pas donné signe de vie depuis la mort de votre père?

-J'étais en Australie et je n'ai été informé de la mort de mon père qu'hier! veuillez excuser mon retard, répondit Dimitri d'un ton sec et cassant, qui montrait bien sa parenté, même sans lien de sang, avec Severus.

Le jeune homme se leva et dit:

-Malheureusement, mon travail d'Auror en Australie me demande beaucoup de travail, et je vais devoir prendre congé de vous pour prendre le premier avion pour Sydney, veuillez m'en excusez,... , c'est cela?

-Oui

-Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous lors de ses nombreuses lettres.

Dimitri passa devant un Harry médusé qui se retourna brusquement et hurlant au jeune homme:

-Mais, ...

-Plait-il?

-Votre père, que disait il à propos de moi?

-Des tas de choses...

-C'est-à-dire?

-Il m'a dit que vous n'étiez qu'un binoclard arrogant, qui se prenait pour le roi du monde juste parce qu'il avait un éclair sur le front et que j'aurais pu prétendre à votre place si ma marque de naissance dans le dos avait eu la forme d'un serpent... Et visiblement, il avait raison...

La bouche d'Harry toucha le sol et Dimitri se retourna, sourire au lèvres.

_Merci papa, merci de me soutenir, merci de me faire sourire, même dans la mort..._

-_**Fin**_-

**Et voilà, c'est fini! Même question qu'au chapitre précédent, vous auriez pensé à quoi comme épilogue vous?**


End file.
